Liver iron content is increased in several disease states such as alcoholic liver disease, iron overload from transfusions, and genetic hemochromatosis. This study will look at quantitative measure of liver iron content by using spectrophotometry. This method will allow differentiation of these conditions. Our aim is to determine the range of normal hepatic iron content and differentiate increased iron stores resulting from siderosis and genetic hemochromatosis.